Pretty Little Liars
by B.S Zee
Summary: based on the television/book series: A year later after Aline's mysterious dissapearance; the girls are brought together. Following the lives of Clary, Isabelle and Maia and their consequences in being Pretty little liars...


****The Mortal Instruments Characters belong to Cassandra Clare****

* * *

><p><strong>-flashback-<strong>

The pounding music of the club bruised Maia's ears. She stood awkwardly near the door of 'Pandemonium', she bit her lip nervously, nothing about this was right; she could almost feel the danger brushing against her skin.

She shivered and held up the card to the bouncer, his black beady eyes inspecting Maia.

"Okay, go through." He grunted, giving back the ID to Maia. She breathed a sigh of relief, and stalked into the club, trying not to wobble in her heels.

"Took you long enough," Aline yawned lazily, flicking her glossy black hair behind her shoulder. Maia fingered the card nervously; it was smooth and flat; full of lies and deceit.

Clary arrived soon after, her red curls bouncing with every step, or wobble she took. Her heels were alarmingly high, but that was 'because she had to look the 'age.'

"Aline, these heels are a pain," she moaned.

"Wear them if you want to stay in the club." Aline hissed at her,  
>"I didn't even want to come to this flipping club!" Clary snapped back. Maia flinched at her outburst; she always admired Clary's bravery to stand up to Aline.<p>

She narrowed her eyes at her and was about to say something before Isabelle arrived. Maia wondered how Isabelle got in, she was tall for sure, but her style was rather…

"Wow, they have great wallpaper in this club, Have you seen the design?" Aline turned to narrow her eyes at Isabelle instead, "Do you guys smell peanut butter?" Isabelle said, sniffing the air.

Maia chuckled at Isabelle, she felt slightly sorry for her; people often referred to Isabelle as the weirdo of Alicante High but she's very nice, people at school can just be harsh.

"Stop sniffing the bloody club!" Aline swatted Isabelle on the arm, breaking her away from 'Isabelle world.'

"Eurgh," Aline said in disgust, "I don't know about you girls, but I'm going to go score myself a smoking guy tonight." She strutted away from the girls, her hips swaying in her red miniskirt.

Maia sighed; she wished she was as skinny and beautiful as Aline.

Clary sighed in frustration,  
>"Aline! Meet us back here later, okay?" Clary shouted at her through the music, Aline's back to the girls.<p>

She pulled the finger at Clary and continued to walk away.  
>"Bitch," Clary muttered under her breath. "Why are we even friends with her again?"<p>

Maia shrugged while Isabelle just looked lost.  
>"Whatever," Clary replied, "Let's just try to enjoy our time here."<p>

xxx

_-Talk shit I don't get and that blah dee blah;__  
><em>_Haa... that's what they lovin now.__  
><em>_That's real and the chicks that they talk about.  
>God damn is the words that come out they mouth- <em>

The music blared in Clary's ears as she moved jerkily on the dance floor in her agonizing heels, next to her Maia and Isabelle we're dancing and enjoying themselves, well at _least_ they looked like they were enjoying themselves.

"Guys I'm going to go to the Bathroom." Clary announced to the girls, they both looked at her hesitantly and screamed through the music,

"WHAT?"

"I'M GOING TO THE BATHROOM!" Clary screamed back.  
>"YOU DON'T LIKE FAST FOOD?" Isabelle looked at her incredulously.<p>

"IM GOING TO THE BATHROOM," Clary roared. She was getting frustrated at the whole situation and stalked off through the crowd. Maia looked at Isabelle hesitantly, raising an eyebrow before forming a 'O' with her mouth in realization and the duo followed Clary through the crowd.

Clary pushed the door open; the bathroom deserted and stank strongly of deodorant and perfume.

The music was subdued behind her as the door closed. She looked in the mirror and reapplied her mascara; like Aline had taught her. She pulled off her heels and dangled them on one finger.

The music blared through again, this time Maia and Isabelle strolling into the bathroom, before the music was muted again.

"Where is Aline?" Clary groaned in annoyance, she pulled out her phone to check the time, '11:47PM' it read; her parents were going to freak.

"Dunno," Isabelle replied, "You shouldn't stress Clare, I mean you know what she's like."

Clary rolled her eyes and replied,  
>"I just don't want anything bad to happen to her ya' know? So careless and stupid.."<p>

Her fingers looped around her friendship bracelet on the opposite hand for that feeling of comfort. Maia nodded and did the same.

A screamed echoed through the bathroom from outside. The girls froze. Terror filled the atmosphere before Clary sprinted out through the bathroom, Maia and Isabelle closely behind.

Clary pushed past the bouncer guarding the back door, enough adrenaline to make the guard topple over a pashing couple.

She stood outside in a dark alley, the cold wind blasted against her; making her shiver from top to toe. Her bare feet on the slimy pavement.

"Aline?" Isabelle called out, tip toeing past Clary. "Aline you there?"

"Guys look." Maia said, rushing over to the cold concrete pavement.

A pink friendship bracelet.  
>It lay amongst the dirt and rubbish, printed in bold letters 'ALINE'.<p>

"Aline." Clary breathed.

**-end-**

**xxx**

Isabelle sighed, bringing the mug of coffee to her face, the familiar aroma wrapping her up.  
>"Mmmm.." she breathed in content.<p>

Alec walked past, his black hair stuck up one side, like he had slept on it.  
>"Good morning!" Isabelle chirped.<br>"Shut up." Alec snapped, his voice thick with sleep. "You coffee hog, where's mine?"

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning," She said, sliding the mug across the kitchen counter.

"You would if your neighbour likes to stand in the window and watch you sleep." He shuddered. "It's like having Edward Cullen glued to your window." He mumbled.

"I hate this house, I liked Switzerland much better." He spat.

"You know Mum and Dad only sent us to Switzerland to straighten us up." She replied, taking another sip.

"Yeah after your little incident," he replied. Isabelle flinched at his words.

"Sorry." He apologized, watching Isabelle's face transform.

"I'm going to get ready." She replied coldly, before trotting upstairs.  
>Alec was right. Mum and Dad only sent us to Switzerland because of Aline's disappearance a year ago. They thought I needed a new fresh start, and then they decide to bring us back to America. So much for fresh start.<p>

_Parents. _She thought, _They will never understand. _She pulled open her closet doors and reached for her clothes.

**xxx**

Clary sat in her car, drooping her seat. She twirled her keys between her fingers as she watched the school.

She was tempted to jam her keys in, and just drive away. She opened the door and slammed it shut, locking the car with a press of a button. She swept her red curls to the side, and adjusted her green dress and necklaces before walking in.

Mr. Palmer stopped Clary's path and handed her a form,

"I am looking forward to your return to the Premiere Hockey team Clary," he said to her, placing the form in her hand, "trials are on Thursday!" he winked at her before returning to his classroom.

Clary groaned, and stuffed the paper carelessly into her pocket, being born in a wealthy family, with a dad who expected his daughter to be picture perfect; was hard.

Her dad was always making sure she got extra tutor lessons so she was getting the best marks, sports every Monday to Thursday afternoon and piano lessons every Saturday and Sunday. She wrinkled her nose in distaste at her dad's expectations.

She reached for her locker; threw the form into her locker, taking a few books for chemistry out and placing them in her bag.

A shoulder rudely nudged past her. She turned around in frustration, only to face Kaelie.

"Clarissa Fairchild," she said, her voice sending shivers down Clary's spine in a creepy way. Her blue eyes cold and dark, a thick scar running down the side of her face, "Looks like the bitches are back in town." She chuckled, walking off down the hall her blonde hair swaying behind her.

Clary swallowed down, Hard. She didn't know if she was feeling guilty, angry or scared. She slammed her locker shut in annoyance and turned around to walk down the hall. It was busy with voices and filled with familiar faces.

"Clary," a familiar voice called. She turned to face the voice. _Jace_. His blonde curls draped around his head in a gold halo, a perfect tan and a dazzling pearl smile. Molten gold eyes stared into hers.

"How are you?" he questioned, his voice emotionless.  
>"I'm okay. How are you?" her voice equally emotionless.<p>

He hesitated, his eyes looking intently on her, opening his mouth to reply, a nasally voice replaced his.

"Jace, I've been looking for you." Kaelie smiled at Jace and Clary. Guilt washed over Clary as she watched the confusion and panic settle in Jace's eyes.

"I'm – going to go. See you later Jace."

She walked fast away from the two, avoiding eye contact.

"Clary!" a more familiar voice called, her heart flipped at the voice.

"Maia? Oh my God," she whispered, before reaching for her and giving her a warm embrace. "Look at you, you've changed so much." And she had, she was skinny and beautiful.

Her hair braided down in a fishtail plait, as she swept it to the side and hugged back.

"How'd you get so skinny? You must give me your diet plans for me to try out." Clary smiled.  
>Maia smiled weakly back, her eyes shifty. "Yeah, 'course."<p>

"Oh, I would like you to meet Imogen," Maia said, gesturing to an elegant girl standing next to her. Her eyes were grey and cold, but she had a head full of beautiful loose blonde curls.

"Hello, Imogen Herondale; nice to meet you." She said smiling, putting her hand out in front of her.

Clary took it warmly and shook it, Clarissa Fairchild, but call me Clary." She turned to Maia,

"So I was wondering..."

"Me and Maia are best friends now, she's the new Queen Bee at school now, did ya' know that?" Imogen interjected.

"No..." Clary replied warily, her eyes wandering to meet Maia's chocolate eyes.

"Well, I wouldn't say I'm the Queen Bee at school but-"The school bell rang through the hallway, piercing Clary's ears.

"Oh, I'll see you later Imogen! I have English first period; I'll meet you at Trig."

Clary walked along side of Maia, "That was strange," she muttered.  
>"Oh its nothing, Imogen's just kind of protective." Maia shrugged.<p>

**xxx**

Maia tapped her pencil against the desk, already bored of school.

She watched the new English teacher write his name on the board, his back to the class. Clary sat next to her texting someone on her phone.  
>A figure entered the classroom, sneaking in a minute late, and it took a while to remember who it was.<p>

"Oh, My God, Clary looks over there; 3o'clock."

"What?" Clary said, turning her head.  
>Isabelle stood near her desk, a beautiful sleek black dress with black boots, she looked so much more elegant, sophisticated and all grown up.<p>

"If that's what Switzerland did to her, I think I might want to go there too." Maia whispered, "Look the boys are already drooling over her!"

Isabelle turned around, and gave a small wave to the girls before turning her attention to the teacher.

The teacher turned around, he was cute; brown hair and dark eyes. But his first words to the class were,

"Oh my God." Maia confused, traced back his gaze to Isabelle, who looked extremely confused as well.

**xxx**

**-flashback-**

Isabelle sat at the counter, a small deserted bar in a small deserted Idris.

The dull light shone through the windows of the bar, the dust motes circling through the air. The rain poured heavily down outside, rapping against the window.

"One glass of Diet Coke please," she ordered. Her fingers twirling around each other, it was her first day back in America after a whole year spent in Switz.

Everything was alien to her, the shops, the food, the people.

A tinkle of a bell rang through the bar as a man entered and sat not too far away from her. _He's cute_, she thought.

"Nice weather today," she said to him lamely, he looked at her, his eyes big and dark,

"Nice Weather for a Duck." He snorted, Isabelle laughed.

"Of course," she smiled charmingly. "Do you come here often?"

"Not really, just moved nearby and checking out the place." He smiled back, his eyes looking around the room.

"That's cool, what do you do?" Isabelle replied, moving one seat closer to him.

"I'm starting as an English teacher in a nearby school, how about you?"  
>Isabelle hesitated for a moment before replying,<br>"I major in English, but I haven't chosen a career path yet."

"That's great! It's a beautiful language and subject." He laughed. They locked gazes, Isabelle's heart pounding in her chest.

Next thing she knew, she was in the bathroom, sitting up on the bench and hoisted on his waist. He tasted sweet like cinnamon and coffee, his hair rough, but soft at the same time. They broke apart and she grinned,

"What's your name hun?"

"Simon Lewis. Yours?"

**-end-**

**xxx**

Isabelle stared back in shock at Simon, her eyes wide.

Her phone beeped through the silent class, all eyes on her and she fumbled to get it,  
>" Sorry," she apologized to him.<p>

Simon cleared his throat, "Anyway, My name's Mr. Lewis and I am your new English teacher," his gaze wandering back to Isabelle.

Isabelle pinched her eyebrows together, still dazed and confused and looked down at her cell phone screen.

**Lots of Teachers fool around with their Students; Just go ask you mum. – A**

"Aline?" Isabelle gasped.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** IM ALLIVVEEE. (: _

_So this fanfiction is based on a television/book series called '**Pretty Little Liars' by Sara Shepard. **_  
><em>The fanfic won't be the exact plot story, as I've changed it to match my ideal way.<em>

_For anyone who's read the books or watch the series: I know there are 5 girls, but I've cut of Emily's character; i was originally thinking of using Alec but then again its three girls and one guy which didn't really work out. ): _

_There won't be any characters from PLL in this fanfiction as it's not a crossover._

_The story is **AU/AH/OOC;** yes a dramatic change. _

_and there might be some weird combinations of characters with characters from MI but that's cause of the shortage of fully described characters, and their personalities. _

_Imogen Herondale is **NOT** related to Jace. His last name is Wayland in case your wondering. _

_Now, If there's any strange alien words you come across like pash, or aye. Just keep in mind that i'm a Kiwi and we all talk strangely. _

_So please tell me what you think about this new fanficiton, if it's good, if it's bad. _

___**Review;** let me know tell me your opinions or send Jace crazy fangirl screams; its up to you. (: _

_So click that shiny button down there. (: _

**_-Zee _**


End file.
